User talk:90'skid346
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Barney (doll) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rodney16 (talk) 12:38, June 22, 2014 (UTC) List of things that I wish for the Barney franchise *I wish: **That the series would go back to the way it was before in the 90's. **That they would make at least one video, which should be the last video to have Dean Wendt as Barney's voice actor. Carey Stinson can still be Barney's costume performer for live concerts. It would also be the last appearance of Riff, and the last use of the park setting. **That Bob West would return as Barney's voice actor, and David Joyner returning as Barney's costume performer. But first, have Tim Dever voice Barney for another home video, and for the next video, have Duncan Brannan voicing Barney. THEN, Bob West can officially return. **That Jeff Ayers would return as Baby Bop's costume performer. **That Jeff Brooks would return as BJ's costume performer. **That they would have the musical arrangements exactly how they were in videos like Barney's Musical Castle, Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Come on Over to Barney's House, and Let's Go to the Zoo for example. **That they would go back to using the school set, and the playground set. They should also bring back The Treehouse. **That they would also bring back The Barney Bag, as well as The Barney Mobile, The Adventure Screen, and the Barney Says segment should also come back, but permanently this time. **That they also bring back some old recurring characters, like Mr. Tenagain; The Winkster; Professor Tinkerputt; Scooter McNutty; Miss Etta Kette; Miss Kepler; and Booker T. Bookworm. Stella the Storyteller and Mr. Boyd should also come back, but for good this time. I also wish that they would go back to using the original Mother Goose costume, and have Barbara Lowin play the role of her again. **That the next anniversary home video actually goes all-out, and is NOT half-assed, like The Best of Barney. **That HIT Entertainment would hurry up, and release the Barney & the Backyard Gang series on DVD, along with the first 6 seasons of Barney & Friends. We also need a DVD release called "Barney's Classic Adventures", which should contain all the Barney Home Videos that have not made it to DVD yet. Those being Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, I Love To Read With Barney, Barney Live! In New York City, Barney Safety, the original 1995 print of Barney Songs (video), A Day in the Park with Barney (along with the Christmas version), Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Once Upon a Time (video), Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!, Camp WannaRunnaRound (under its original title), Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's Big Surprise, What a World We Share, Walk Around the Block with Barney, Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Pajama Party. I also think that Come on Over to Barney's House should be rereleased again, but keep it as its original print, just add Barney's Open House and Barney's Theatre as additional bonus features. And Let's Go to the Zoo should be rereleased with its original print, just add Barney's Zoo Tour as an additional bonus feature. **That they continue to bring back more discontinued Barney songs. I don't think Bob West is coming back as Barney. Rodney16 (talk) 01:48, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I wish he would come back though. In my opinion, Dean Wendt sucks as Barney. --90'skid346 (talk) 23:49, September 8, 2014 (UTC) List Of Discontinued Barney Songs That Need To Return #Good Morning #It's a Beautiful Day #It's a Great Day #Let's Play Together #Look Through the Window #The Classroom Song #The Fall Song #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #The Clean Up Clock #Welcome to Our Treehouse #Let's Go on an Adventure #The Adventure Song #BJ's Song #Listen to the Mockingbird #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #Swimming, Swimming #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #SANTA #Hey Santa Claus #A Carnival Of Numbers #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Seven Days #In the Car and Having Fun (as a full song) #Barney's Silly Pigs (as a full song) #The Wind #The Weather Riddle Song #Sour Pickle Face #Blue Jay Blues #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll #Floating Together So Free #Way Up in Outer Space #Mr. Star (with its original lyrics) #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way (with its original lyrics) #Look at Me I'm Dancing! (with its original musical arrangement) #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Run, Run in One Place #Exercising Won't You Come And Join Me? #Do Some Exercise #Dancing, Won't You Come And Join Me? #Imagine #Imagine a Place #We're Gonna Find a Way #What An Adventure #The Waitress Song #The Career March #What I Want to Be #The Barney Bag (along with the item itself) #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here #Try and Try Again #You Can Do It #Patter of the Rain #The Animal Parade #Ricky Raccoon #Here in the Forest #I'm the King #Scary Stories #The Stranger Song #If A Stranger Talks To You #It's OK to Cry #When I Get Mad #I Put a Smile On #S-M-I-L-E #I Like My Head #I Like My Face #My Jeans are Always Blue #The More We Crank The Handle #Gonna Have A Picnic #Gonna Have A Party #A Hiking We Will Go #There are 50 Stars on Our Flag #The Traffic Light Song (sung for 4 verses from now on) #The Sister Song #The Family In The Dell #No Matter What The Name #No Matter Where They Are #Where is Family? #It's A Family Tradition #What Would I Do Without My Teeth? #Oh, When We March #I Am a Fine Musician #Make the Bread #Make the Dough #That's Hats #We've Got Shoes #Tinkerputt's Song #The Winkster's Song #Friends of Mine #Our New School #You've Got to Be You #Getting Ready For Bed #Hello, Goodbye #The Goodbye Song #Time for Dreams #The Sleep Song #Goodnight I also wish they would stop shortening the songs Just Imagine, and The Having Fun Song, and hopefully they continue using the regular version of The Barney Theme Song, and not that god-awful hip-hop remix. I also hope that on for the 30th anniversary home video, that I Love You is sung for 3 verses, just like in Barney's Great Adventure, and the Season 7 episode My Family and Me. And as for traditional children's songs, they need to bring back: #Sally The Camel (along with the costume) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Where is Thumbkin? #Peanut Butter #Apples and Bananas #Kookaburra #The Crocodile Song #Alligator Pie #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #She Had A Little Rooster #Are You Sleeping? #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea #My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean #Who Took The Cookies? #Little Red Caboose #Down By the Station #Down By the Bay #Three Little Monkeys #Five Little Ducks #Six Little Ducks #Five Little Chickadees #Skip to My Lou #Yankee Doodle #Yankee Doodle Dandy #You're A Grand Old Flag #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex #Sarasponda #I Love the Mountains --90'skid346 (talk) 07:01, September 7, 2014 (UTC)